Procrastination
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Olivia teaches Alex not to procrastinate.


"I'm never going to get through all of this!" Alex whined, dramatically gesturing to the mountain of paperwork spread out in front of her on the kitchen table.

"Well, sweetheart, that's what happens when you put things off until the last minute," Olivia lectured, "things pile up and it ends up being a lot more work than it would have been if you had done the work when you were supposed to."

Alex was in trouble for procrastinating. It was a beautiful Saturday, and Alex was spending it stuck in the apartment, up to her ears in overdue paperwork. Olivia had been diligently on Alex's tail since 9 am, making sure it all got done. So far, Alex had been working hard. But it was now almost 11:30, and Alex was getting restless.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Alex got up and went down the hall. Olivia heard the toilet flush, but Alex did not return to the table. Olivia went after her and found her in the bedroom rifling through her jewelry box.

"My grandmother's jewelry is about due for another good cleaning. It's all dusty." Alex said casually.

"Alex, you can do that later. Come get back to work." Olivia gave Alex a swat to get her moving in the right direction. Alex jumped at the swat and obeyed, going back to her work.

"I'm thirsty." Alex declared not fifteen minutes later. She got up and went into the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and stood by the sink, drinking it slowly. _Very_ slowly. Then she began idly rifling through a drawer.

"Alex, come back in here right now, please!"

"I need a sharper pencil!"

"Well, come back in here and use one of mine!"

Olivia finally got Alex settled and it seemed to the detective like some actual progress was going to be made. Alex tried to concentrate, and successfully completed several sheets of paperwork, until…

"I'm hungry."

This time, Olivia jumped up before Alex could.

"I'll make you a sandwich. Keep working."

"I have to use the bathroom again."

"You're a big girl, you can hold it. Keep working."

"Olivia!" Alex whined.

"Alex, it's going to be twice as hard to do your work if you have to do it sitting on a sore bottom. Is that what you want?"

"No, Ma'am."

"I didn't think so. Get back to work."

Olivia brought Alex her sandwich and turned back to her own paperwork. Olivia wasn't actually behind on any of her work, but she had brought several files and documents home with her for the weekend. Something about their current case wasn't adding up, and it was driving Olivia crazy. She wasn't going to rest until she figured it out.

The next time Olivia looked up, about twenty minutes later, she saw Alex staring off into space, the plate that had held her sandwich was empty. She didn't know how long Alex had been like that, but she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Alex! Your presence is required at the table!"

"Sorry! I was just thinking about last night." Alex grinned suggestively. Olivia had to agree, their lovemaking the night before had been hot and passionate. Memories to be cherished for years. But that wasn't what Alex needed to be focused on at the moment.

"Back to work, Alex."

"But I just ate. Aren't I supposed to wait an hour?"

"I have a better idea. Let's see how fast you can _swim_ through that paperwork."

"Well, since I just ate, all my blood is going to go to my digestive system and I'm going to get sleepy. I think I should take a break and rest. Maybe lay down for a while."

"You can sleep tonight. You can even go to bed early if you want to. Get back to your work."

Alex didn't want to do her work anymore. She was getting tired of Olivia telling her to work. She was mad at herself for procrastinating, thus making it _necessary_ for Olivia to tell her to work. She wanted to go out jogging, or watch Law and Order, her favorite TV show, or even just curl up with a good book. She put down her pencil and pouted. Olivia noticed Alex sitting in her chair sulking, and sighed as she put down her own pencil.

"Alex, you have two choices. You can get all your work done and then I will take you to do something fun this afternoon, and tomorrow you will have the entire day to do as you please. Or you can continue to find excuses to procrastinate and I will take you over my knee to administer a little motivation to your backside, and you will _still_ complete all of your work today, and you will spend the entire day tomorrow helping me clean this place from top to bottom. What's it going to be?"

"I'll work." Alex mumbled.

"Good girl," Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead, "I know I'm being hard on you, lovey, but you have to learn not to procrastinate. Get back to work."

_BEEEEEEEEEEP_ went Olivia's cell phone.

"Benson…. She what?!... They _what_?!... Damn it! I'll be right there!"

"Sorry, baby, I have to run down to the precinct. When I get back, if you have all your work done, we'll go see a movie, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Olivia kissed Alex's forehead, nose, and lips, and headed out the door, not sure whether to be worried or furious that this case that didn't make any sense in the first place was now falling apart at the seams.

Olivia was gone for two hours, which should have given Alex ample time to complete all of her paperwork and decide what movie she wanted to go see, but when the detective returned home, she found Alex talking and laughing on the phone with her best friend, Casey Novak. Her paperwork was exactly where it was when Olivia had left the apartment two hours earlier. Olivia gently took the receiver out of Alex's hand and spoke to the woman on the other end.

"Hi, Casey, it's Liv. Alex will have to call you back later, she is supposed to be doing paperwork right now, not chatting on the phone…. That's okay; you aren't in trouble if you didn't know…. Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and took Alex's face gently in her hand, forcing the pretty blonde to look up at her.

"Alex, when we woke up this morning, what did I say we would be doing today?"

"You said… you said that I would spend the day catching up on my work."

"That's right. I am trying to teach you that procrastinating has consequences. But spending your Saturday doing paperwork isn't much of a consequence if you spend the entire time getting drinks and sandwiches and and chatting on the phone, is it?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Do you remember what I said earlier? What did I say would happen if you didn't buckle down and get to work?"

Alex's face drained of all color.

"No! Olivia, please! I'll get to work right now, I promise! I won't slack off anymore! Please give me one more chance! Please don't spank me!"

"I gave you lots of chances today, Alex. I was more than patient with you, and you still refused to obey me. Whenever you don't obey me of your own free will, you are asking me to discipline you. So that's what I'm going to do now. Gather up your laptop and your files and your pencil and all of your paperwork, and come with me to the bedroom."

Alex wasn't sure what Olivia had up her sleeve, but she was pretty certain that she wasn't going to like it at all. Still, she obedient gathered up all of her work and followed Olivia into the bedroom. She watched as Olivia sat down on the bed and pointed to the bed on her left side.

"Okay, Alex, I want you to arrange your laptop and your files and paperwork here on the bed."

Alex obeyed, now thoroughly confused as to what was going on. But when Olivia began to pull down her jeans and panties, her eyes opened wide and she knew exactly what Olivia was planning to do.

"Over my lap, young lady. If you can't concentrate on your work sitting at the table, maybe being over my lap with help you focus."

Alex tried not to cry as Olivia assisted her into the proper position.

"Alex, you have about two hours worth of work there. Obviously, I don't plan to spank you for a full two hours. Your bottom would never be able to take that. But I am going to spank you; I am going to keep going until you have all of the paperwork for the Bennett case done, at least half of the paperwork for the Clemente case done, and at least 75% of the paperwork for the Porter case done. Do you understand?"

"But, Liv, I'll never be able to concentrate with you spanking me! It's going to hurt!"

"I know it's going to hurt, young lady, but you brought this on yourself. I gave you every opportunity, and you chose to take the hard way. I suggest you get started. The sooner you finish, the sooner your spanking will be over."

Alex adjusted the screen on her laptop so she could see it at her awkward angle. She picked up her pencil, poised it to start writing, and began to type on her keyboard. As soon as she began to work, Alex felt the first sharp sting on her bare bottom and jumped. And then another. By the grace of God, she managed to force herself to focus.

Alex finished her first pile of paperwork, and Olivia felt very proud, even as she brought down another stinging smack on the upturned bottom on her lap. She was only using her hand, knowing that using a stronger implement would backfire and cause Alex to not be able to focus on anything except the pain. Olivia did not speak, but smiled when Alex immediately went to work on the next set of paperwork. Her work slowed down a bit when Alex began to cry, and as a result, Olivia's spanks sped up. Alex took the hint and blinked hard, attempting to see the computer screen through her tears.

Alex finally couldn't take it anymore and burst completely into tears, dropping her pencil and just weeping with her head lowered on her arms. Seeing that Alex had obediently done as much work as she could possibly manage, Olivia relented and began to slow down the spanks, until she was giving about one every eight seconds. Then she stopped altogether and rubbed the small of Alex's back comfortingly. She assisted Alex in turning over on her lap and cuddling up in her arms. Alex cried and whimpered and apologized.

"Alex," Olivia spoke softly when Alex had calmed down, "you still need to finish all of this work." Alex looked up at Olivia nervously. Olivia just kissed her forehead and said, "I want you to take all this stuff out to the kitchen table. You'll sit there bare bottomed and finish it."

Alex hated feeling so exposed, but she knew better than to argue. Besides, she didn't have anything that Olivia hadn't seen before. So Alex took her things out to the kitchen table and slowly lowered herself onto one of the hard wooden chairs. It hurt like Hell, but every time Alex felt like quitting, the sting on her bottom helped her focus again.

Olivia periodically looked up from her own work, and smiled at her beautiful girl working diligently. When Alex was done, maybe Olivia would relent and take her to a movie tomorrow. The apartment would still be there for them to clean next weekend.


End file.
